


The Editer's Epilogue of the Epilogue

by KitHourglass, TeamFreeWillAlways



Series: Adding the In [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWillAlways/pseuds/TeamFreeWillAlways
Summary: My editor really wanted to kill Brady





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by TeamFreeWillAlways, set in my world of Adding the In, because she really wanted Brady dead. I had to post it.

When they walked out of the club an hour and a half later, the group saw that there had been an accident in front of the building next to the club. When Sam went and asked one of the last remaining officers on site what had happened he said that someone was hit by a car and hadn't made it. His name, apparently, was Brady Who-Gives-A-Shit-About-This-Fuckers-Last-Name. Sam couldn't stop smiling as he walked back to his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you E.


End file.
